


Brave Beginnings

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Angst, Bittersweet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Loss, Love, M/M, Modern AU, it's Hans death that's the death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If your lucky, you'll get to see the brightest stars before they fade away.</p><p>Finn and Rey deal with the loss of a great friend and father figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i saw a post that Hux is currently outnumbering Finn in fics. So the goal now is to put out 15 fics this month to give Finn a lil boost.

 

Of course the passing of the people you love is difficult. Of course, one of the bigger lessons in life is that things are born, they live, and then they die. Hopefully you’ll be lucky enough to experience them before they leave. 

 

Finn was very fortunate to have the pleasure of experiencing the greatness of the late Han Solo. The chill in the night bit the back of his neck where his jacket could not reach. He still made an effort lifting the collar to save himself from the cooling autumn winds. He looked into the window of the old scottish pub he was told to meet Rey at. He glanced in, spotting her instantly as she sat slumped, leaning over the bar. 

 

Making his way to the seat next to her, trying not to make too much noise as if his added sounds would even reach her ears in the already bustling bar. It was Hans favorite bar. He had fond memories of Han taking him here when he admitted he never had a beer before. 

 

“Kid, this place has a magic tap.” Han spoke into his mug after clinking the two glasses together. “You never want to abuse it but when it’s rough out there, somehow this place and that tap.” He gestured with his cup. “Can make things a little more bearable.”

Finn ordered his beer as Rey lifted her head. 

 

“He’s really gone.” The words were barely audible. Finn would’ve missed it if he hadn’t taken a glance at the right moment. Her eyes were red and her mascara was slightly smudged. Her face masked in a shine from sweat, or maybe it was tears.

 

“Yeah.” Is all he could say as he took a swig from his lager. The drink was far too bitter for Finns taste. But it was Hans drink so his preference doesn’t matter. ‘was’ that definitely didn’t help.

 

“I feel like i just got him though, you know.” There was a quiver in her voice. “It’s selfish to say but it’s just so un-fucking-fair.” Rey raised her palms to her eyes rubbing the tears before they could properly fall.

 

Finn placed his hand on her back rubbing small circles. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes too but this wasn’t his time or his moment. This was for Rey. Rey, who had just lost the father she just received less than seven years ago. A death in the family just as she got it. 

 

“You wanna hear the most fucked up part of it all?” She asked rhetorically. Finn nodded out of courtesy. “That fucker didn’t even show up to the funeral.” Finn didn’t have to ask, he was there he knew who Rey was speaking of. “His mother was burying her husband, his father, and he didn’t even show up.”

Rey was angry now. Finn isn’t surprised, this is just how Rey worked. Never festering on one emotion for too long. Always trying to fit in every emotion available as if to see which feels the absolute best for the situation. 

 

In this situation apparently anger filled that mold just fine.

 

“I’m going to the restroom. I’ll be back.” She mumbled as she took her staggered steps all the way to the woman's room. Never leaving Finns line of sight. The protectiveness never faded. 

 

Finn sat at the bar taking out his phone. There was a message from Poe.

 

_ Hey babe working late. I’ll see you at home xoxo _

 

He smiled at the message before taking a large gulp from his glass.Hammering out on the keyboard, the sadness lifted slightly. 

 

_ With Rey. We’ll be getting shitfaced at O’brians. Cn you get us at 1:30 _

 

Rey returned and finished off her glass, ordering another. Finn follows suit.

 

_ Okay. be safe. Drink water xo _

 

_ Love you xo _

 

Finn sits back and tries to put himself back into that memory. Back to when he was sitting next to Han in the middle of the day. Back to when some mediocre sport was playing on the screen in front of them as Han explained why this season would be their worst one yet. Back to when the only real father figure he had present in his life was alive and breathing next to him. 

 

He takes another sip of his bitter drink and thinks back to Hans words and he can’t help but agree. Everything feels a bit lighter, a bit less stressful, just a bit more bearable than it was a second or two ago.

~*~

 

The night continued, ending on a more uplifting leg then it began on. Finn and Rey found themselves belting along to some of the Scottish songs that Han would play in his garage when they were younger. It was a comfort. It was necessary. All the tears had been shed at the cemetery, now was a time to reminisce and hold on to the memories made and cherished. 

 

There was a presence next to him. That he felt before he saw.

 

“Hey handsome.” The voice spoke. Finns brain seemed to play catch up as he swung his whole body round to face the voice. Almost instantly all grief seemed to pour out of him all at once. There was Poe. Wonderful, beautiful, lovely Poe. “You doing all right?”

 

Finn could feel his head lob side to side. He did feel better emotionally, but physically he could already feel the headache forming. He motioned to Rey who was currently swaying in tempo with the music. 

 

“I’m not entirely sure if i’m better or worse off than her.” He finished the glass in his hand, whatever it was it wasn’t beer. Finn shook his head, grimacing as the room continued to move without his consent.

 

“Well whichever it is you both are tanked. Did you need a water or something?” Poe smiled as he accommodated Finns weight, holding on to him by his waist. The younger man nodded in response. “Okay, let’s get you two home.”

~*~

 

The car seemed to carry a weighted silence in it. As commercials played quietly dispersing the energy. The trio sat, looking out their respective windows. It wasn’t till Poe turned the corner passing the garage they all had so many memories of. The sound of choked sobs filled the back seat. Finn practically climbed back trying to reach Rey, offering a pat to her thigh. 

 

Her sobs faded as they pulled into the Organa-Solo driveway. Poe made sure to escort Rey into her home. Waving goodnight to Leia and grabbing a bottle of water for Finn. Poe entered the car looking to Finn. It wasn’t obvious but by the street light Poe could see the streaks of tears painted along his cheeks.

 

“Hey.” Poe leaned toward him, carefully taking his head in both of his hands. “Buddy, it’s alright. Everything's going to be alright, babe.” He wiped away the moisture with his calloused thumbs. Not quite sure the right course of action to take with his boyfriend. Reassurance definitely not working out in his favor, as Finn took in a shaky breath.

 

“I feel dumb just crying like this,” Finn spoke as he tried to turn out of his boyfriend's hold on him. “I mean, I wasn’t his son or anything. Rey can feel this way, he was her father. Adopted sure but still. He wasn’t like real family to me, like biological. I shouldn’t be this upset.”

 

Poe’s hold didn’t falter. His throat felt pinched. He couldn’t speak, at the moment he panicked unsure how to deal with this situation. The memory of the day of his mother's funeral came rushing to his mind. 

 

Everyone cried that day. His father, Leia, even the priest that gave the service was glossy eyed and spoke with a strained voice, but not Poe. Even at nine, he knew what needed to be done. Calm when facing a storm. It wasn’t till they were back at Leia’s home did Poe break down. He had meant to let just a few tears slip but once he started he just couldn’t seem to stop. His little body shook as he ran into the closet trying to hide from the rest of the guest, trying desperately to quiet the erratic breathing and loud sobs. He felt as if he had no control over his own body.

 

Leia found him a few minutes later. She let him babble and cover her dress in tears, mucus, and spit. She said nothing till he was finished. The older woman just pet his hair and pulled him close. 

 

~*~

 

Poe looked at the young man he now had in his hands. He leaned over the driver counsel, ignoring the stab from the gear shift under him, as he embraced his Finn. Finn responded in tears and sobs, finally letting go.

 

“It’s justified you know.” Poe spoke in a hushed tone. “He wasn’t blood, but he was still important to you.” He leaned back to look Finn in the eyes. “You were important to him too you know.” 

 

“Sure.” Finn scoffed. “I was just another number to him.”

 

“Of course, of course. Just another number. That totally makes sense that he would give me the ‘ol shovel talk just for some random kid.” Now Finn leaned back.

 

“What?” 

 

“Yeah if i recall correctly there was a brief description of how he had connections to international gangs and how if he truly wanted to, with a couple well earned favors, he would be able to make me disappear of the face of this earth if I treat you any less than you deserve.” Poe kissed Finn's temple as the younger man sat there smiling.

 

“Yeah that sounds ‘bout right.” He laughed. 

 

Poe smiled as he pulled out of the driveway. Finn placed his hand on Poe’s holding on with a reassuring squeeze every so often.

 

~*~

 

“Hey Big Deal,” Han shouted to Finn from under his ‘77 volkswagen van. “Hand me the pliers in the box, yeah?”

 

Finn winced at the nickname, always filling with warmth from embarrassment when Han used it.  He walked to the tool box to retrieve the needed pliers. Finn had planned to run and meet up with a couple of friends but quickly changed his mind as Han requested another tool. 

He cherished these moments during his summer break from school. Sure while all the other kids reminisced about concerts and road trips, Finn would find himself thinking back to the summer days in this garage. Sitting on the cool cement floors, the only breeze coming from a large metal fan placed by a window. The smell of sweat and engine grease. Some classic rock playing over the worn speakers. These were Finns perfect days. 

 

“So then I tell him I’ll get you your money just give me a week, but he was pretty upset and whipped out a gun on me.” Han continued his story as Finn sat listening intently. 

 

“And then what happened?”

 

“So then I pull out my gun and shot.” Han lifted himself off the ground wiping his hands on a rag. “I got friends to this day still arguing who shot first.”

 

“Well did you?” Finn stood as well stretching his back.

 

Han gave him a look before turning around back to the office.

 

“I gotta go check on the mrs’s. Why don’t you go find Rey, go see a movie or something.” He smiled as he handed Finn a couple bills. “It’s too hot to be lollygagging around this dump.”

 

Finn smiled as he turned to find Rey.

 

“See ya, Solo!”

 

“The names Han.” The older man yelled back. He tried to sound upset but Finn could see the grin every time he called out to him. 

 

Okay maybe he deserved ‘Big Deal’.

 

~*~

Finn layed in bed with Poe tucked neatly under his chin. It was late enough in the night to be deemed early. He sighed as he thought back to the summers he spent at the garage. Always there with Rey and Han. He would miss the constant bickering between the two like minded stubborn mechanics. It feels like he can hear the chastising he would’ve received for letting Rey go out on a bender like tonight.

 

“I’m not a good enough excuse to be reckless.” He’d say and Leia would show up on que biting back remarks of his own recklessness in the past. They’d all laugh and all would be well.

“I’ll miss you Solo.” Finn spoke to the darkness.

  
Sleep finally overtook him where he felt at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's talk about Finn.
> 
> Finn-is-a-jedi.tumblr.com


End file.
